


Post-Its

by bettythetl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves post-its for Eggsy in his things, always with the same three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Its

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Inspired by a comment made by [elletromil](http://elletromil.tumblr.com) on a tumblr post. Probably not the three words meant, but I like where this took me.

It started to become a game after the first few times. There was always a sticky note with the same three words in his things when he went to unpack them in whatever hotel or hovel he was using for his cover. It was never in the same spot, though. The first time it was in plain view on top of the neatly fold pile of his clothes. The next time, it was in the cover of the notebook his cover was using to pose as a uni student out for a long weekend across the Channel.

He started to look for them after the fifth time. (It was folded and put in the inner pocket of his suit.) The notes never failed to make him smile, even if they never changed content. They were always three words that never changed, and they meant more to him than he could ever say. No one reminded him like that before in his life, reminded him that he was always in their thoughts and that he was cared for.

The one mission he didn’t find the note was the one mission that it all went tits up from the beginning. His cover was blown before he got there, and nobody knew until it was too late. He dropped his cover’s rucksack and ran, never before so glad he took pains never to keep anything incriminating in the bags. All his actual gear was on him at all times, and he took advantage of the situation to run full tilt.

He eventually made it back to HQ, albeit a bit more bruised and cut up than he usually did, sluggishly leaking blood from a lucky bullet graze on the side of his neck. Harry was in the infirmary, outwardly cool and collected, though his dark eyes and his quick once over betrayed him a bit. Eggsy accepted the hand held out to him and let himself be lowered onto a bed, hoodie quickly but gently pulled off of him by Harry as the medical staff prepared to treat him. They’d learned early on that Harry in a strop over not getting to check Eggsy first was just _not_ worth the trouble and let him do what he needed to reassure himself that Eggsy was alright.

“Didn’ find ya note this time, luv,” Eggsy bemoaned quietly.

Harry’s smile crinkled his eyes, and his tone was soft with affection as he held up a folded post it that had been tucked into the change pocket of Eggsy’s jeans. “And yet you did as I always ask anyway, my dear. You came home safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://personallyimbess.tumblr.com/post/140976093738/post-its).


End file.
